A New Life
by Gnorgaard
Summary: Tori Vega is the new girl at Hollywood Arts and is trying to make the best of it.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

When Tori Vega walked into Hollywood Arts for the first time it was like she was entering a whole different world. I got stopped by a weird kid who asked me if I could tell if his underwear was on backwards(His name is Sinjin, just a little creepy).

"No they look fine I can't even tell and why are you asking me this," Tori said with a creeped out face.

"Are you new here?" Sinjin asked.

"Yeah, you probably know my sister Trina Vega," Tori said.

"She is so talented, every time I hear her sing it's like I'm in heaven," Sinjin said with a little smirk on his face.

"Do you know where...Sico...witz...room is?"Tori asked in a confused fashion.

"It is Sickowitz and his room is down the hall and to the right,"Sinjin said.

I left as soon as I could, but suddenly got stopped when I saw him...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I saw him I had chills down my spine. He turned to look at me and started walking towards me, I got so nervous.

"Hi, my name's Beck, whats your name," Beck asked.

"M-M-My name's Tori, today is my first day," Tori said.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood Arts, whose class are you in for first hour?" Beck asked.

"I am in Sikowitz's class," Tori said.

"I am in there to, can I walk you to class?" Beck asked in a really flirty voice.

"Sure," Tori said.

Beck started walking Tori to Sikowitz's class and every few seconds he would glance over at her. When they got to Sikowitz's class a girl with red hair came up to them.

"Hi my name's Cat, HA HA HA," Cat said enthusiastically.

"I'm Tori," Tori said.

Cat then walked away.

"Um...that was random," Tori said.

"Tori you should sit next to me," Beck said, the teacher then walked in.

"Hello class, now where did my coconuts go?" Sikowitz asked.

"Why do you have a purse?" a girl with black hair asked.

An older woman walked into the room snatched the purse and said you egg head. Sikowitz then looked around the room to see if he was the only one who had just saw that.

"Who are you, the earthling with the dark brown hair, rise and tell us your name," Sikowitz commanded.

Tori rose suddenly and walked towards the stage in the front of the room.

"My name is Tori Vega," Tori Vega said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
"Are you the sister of Trina Vega?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yes I am is there a problem?" Tori asked.

"It is just that Trina is one of the most untalented people in this school. Tori now come up here and repeat after me. I am a student at Hollywood Arts and I am a follower of Sikowitz, I promise to bring Sikowitz a coconut everyday," Sikowitz explained.

"Ok... I am a student at Hollywood Arts an I am a follower of Sikowitz, I promise to bring Sikowitz a coconut everyday," Tori repeated with a little weirded out look on her face.

"Can you shut up already, I don't care who you are can we please just on with the lesson," The girl with the black hair screamed.  
"Now before I got interrupted by Jade, I was going to say what a great job Tori did on her first exercise. You do not have to bring me a coconut a day, but if you do I will cherish it forever," Sikowitz said as Tori slowly made her way back to her seat next to Beck when the bell rang.

"Now Tori, you need to watch out for Jade and Cat. Jade the one with the black hair is a bad girl you do not want to be on her bad side because she will get mad and either prank or hurt you. Cat the girl with red hair is really weird she will come up say hi and just randomly start laughing like she did to you before. Now lets go get some lunch from the new sushi restaurant down the street Japanese Shores," Beck said as we were exiting the classroom on our way to the parking lot, when we were interrupted by Jade.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jade asked.

"We are going to lunch is there a problem?" Tori asked with a really confused look on her face.

"Do you really honestly think that you can just hook up with the hottest most popular guy in school on your first day of school," Jade said in a really scary tone.

"Yeah, I think I can. Besides he came and asked me, now if you can please excuse us we are going to lunch. Bye for now," Tori said with a little smirk on her face. Beck and Tori then got into Beck's car and left to go to Japanese Shores.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We were on our way to Japanese Shores when Beck pulled into a dark alley and stopped the car.

"What are you doing, I thought we were going to the restaurant," Tori asked.

"I have been waiting to do this all day," Beck said as he started leaning closer to Tori with a really irresistible look on his face.

"Go ahead handsome," Tori said with a really flirty look on her face. Beck leaned in so close to me and we fell in to the back of his car, they started kissing each other.

"Tori I have been wanting to ask you something all day," Beck said.

"Go ahead ," Tori said.

"Tori will you be my girlfriend?" Beck asked.

"Yes, Beck a thousand times yes," Tori said as they started making out again.

"We should probably be getting back to school," Beck said.

"Yes, we should," Tori said, they sat up and climbed up into their seats and started on their way back to school, but made another stop at Japanese Shores.

"Well look who it is," Jade said as we walked into Japanese Shores.

"Getting lunch what else does it look like?" Beck asked in a very snobbish tone.

"I saw you, in that alley making out and soon the whole school is going to know what you two did," Jade said evilly.

"I don't care what you say to anyone Jade nothing you do is going to make us split up he is my boyfriend so back off or else," Tori said angrily. They then pushed past Jade when she came up behind Tori and pushed her down the stairs that you have to go down to get to the restaurant.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Tori screamed in pain as she landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jade why did you do that you have killed her. Tori are you alright?" Beck asked in terror as he rushed to Tori.

"I don't know, I think I broke both of my legs," Tori said while shrieking in quickly went to her side to see if she was ok.

"Tori, are you ok?" Beck asked with deep concern

"I think I broke my arms and my legs. Please help," Tori squeaked as she winced in pain.

"Jade how could you have done that?" Beck asked angrily as he was still trying to help Tori.

"I'm sorry I got jealous. Today is only her first day and you know I have liked you for a long time," Jade said mortified at what she had just done.

"Well, I don't care right now we need to get Tori to the hospital ASAP!" Beck commanded, Jade suddenly had her pear phone out and dialed 911.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a flash the paramedics arrived on the scene, they were all surrounding Tori trying to find out the best way to get her out of there.

"How did she get down there," A paramedic asked, Beck and Jade then looked at each other simultaneously.

"Um, she lost her balance and fell," Beck said trying to cover up for Jade's mishap with Tori.

"No, she didn't I pushed her. I got jealous because she it was her first day of school and she is now dating the hottest most popular guy in school," Jade explained with guilt written all over her face.

"Now Miss I am going to have to call the police about this. It is a federal offense to purposefully hurt somebody," The paramedic explained.

"No, please do not call the cops. It was an accident she apologized for it and I forgive her," Tori yelled at the paramedic while writhing in pain.

"We will not call the cops, but we need to get you to the hospital," The paramedic said in a very stern voice. It took the two paramedics, Beck, and Jade to get Tori out of the stairwell. They all immediately took Tori to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When they all arrived at the hospital, Tori was rushed into the ER because she had passed out in the ambulance. The doctors' curious about what had happened took all of them in to the waiting room to question them.

"Please follow me to the waiting room," One of the nurses directed.

"What on earth happened to Ms. Vega did she fall was she pushed, what happened?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor, please listen and hear me out. I accidently pushed her down the stairs at Japanese Shores. I got jealous of her and Beck it wasn't fair. It was her first day of school and she just hooked up with the hottest most popular guy in school," Jade said with a lot of guilt, as the paramedic walked in

"Doctor, Tori has forgiven her there is no reason to call the police, she is not pressing charges," The paramedic said very seriously.

"Ok, we will not call the cops, but we do need to call her parents they are probably worried sick," The doctor said.

"Her parents' number is 555-0125," The nurse behind the desk shouted across the hall, the doctor rushed to the phone to call her parents.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hello, who is this," Mrs. Vega asked. _

"This is the down town hospital. We currently have Tori here she had an accident," The doctor explained with sympathy in his voice.

"_What happened is she alright?" Mrs. Vega asked with terror in her voice._

"She fell down the stairs at Japanese Shores, she has broken both of her legs, her left arm, and a couple of ribs," The doctor explained.

"_Oh My God, I am on my way now!" Mrs. Vega quickly said and hung up the phone._

"For the mean time, I have to get back to Tori, if you will excuse me," The doctor said very politely and left the room. The Vega's were there in less than five minutes asking where their daughter was.

"Excuse me, where is my daughter her name is Tori Vega?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Tori Vega is in the ER right now, nobody can go back there please join the others in the waiting room," The nurse motioned to the waiting room.

"What do you mean the others?" Mrs. Vega asked.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Her friends, Mrs. Vega don't you know she has a lot of friends?" The nurse questioned Mrs. Vega

"No... I did not know that she had a lot of friends today was her first day at her new school," Mrs. Vega said looking very confused. At that moment she walked into the waiting room looking for Trina.

"Mom is Tori okay she fell down the stairs at Japenese Shores?" Trina said very scared tone.

"No, she is not okay they have her in the ICU," Mrs. Vega said when a huge group of kids came up to her.

"Hi I am Beck Tori's boyfriend..." Beck said when Mrs. Vega interuppted him.

"Wait, Wait, Wait... What do you mean boyfriend it is only her first day of school at Hollywood Arts why does she have a boyfriend already?" Mrs. Vega questioned.

"Mom, stop freaking out we are all friends, Tori and Beck clicked when they first saw each other. They went out to lunch when it hapened, he could tell you more about it," Trina explained while a little tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her face.

"Beck I demand you to tell me what happed at that restaurant!" Mrs. Vega demanded as she pushed Beck up against the wallof the waiting room.

"I will as soon as you let me down," Beck said as Mrs. Vega slowly let him down."Now, we were on our way down to Japanese Shores when Jade showed up she got really jealous because I am dating Tori and it is only her first day and I am the hottest most popular guy in school..." Beck says this as if it were burned in his mind the exact words that Jade had said scared him.

"Who is this Jade person?" Mrs. Vega asked, as a girl came up behind her.

"I am Jade, Mrs. Vega," Jade said with guilt written all over her face.


End file.
